


Long Range

by YoukaiYume



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Long-Distance Relationship, Married!AU, Mutual Pining, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Sparkbonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiYume/pseuds/YoukaiYume
Summary: Married!Charlie and Bumblebee are coping with a long distance relationship.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Charlie Watson, Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136
Collections: Charbee Week





	Long Range

Married!Charlie and Bumblebee are coping with a long distance relationship. Including a cameo of Rear Axle from the episode “Bumblebee’s Night Off.” I have no doubt Charlie was the one who introduced him to their music. 

BONUS:

**Author's Note:**

> For Charbee Week, Day 2: Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds.
> 
> Charbee Week Prompts: https://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/188995842268/charbee-week
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/  
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/YoukaiYume_Art


End file.
